La chica de los ojos rojos
by M3ra1
Summary: Kirume es deshechada por su madre y recibida por la hija del rey, prometida al Red King y perdida en el desierto, como cambiara la historia de Sarasa esta niña maldita...


Legend of Basara FanFic

Disclaimer: los personajes del mango Legend of Basara no me pertenecen

nota de autor: este fic lo hago leyendo el manga asi que un gran SPOILER ALERT si no lo has leido, si lo has leido puedes continuar. lo continuare a pedido ya que necesito bastante tiempo y quiero ver si la historia vale la pena.

Cap 1

Dr.: su majestad, puje, solo un poco más…

Queen: Ah!... ya no puedo más…

Dr.: Donde está el Emperador?

Ama: Aun está con el príncipe Shuri…

Dr.: bien, eso nos deja tiempo… Su majestad, puje!

Nagi: El viento sopla del norte esta noche… una estrella está naciendo…

Queen: Ah!..Ah!... sácalo!... sácalo!

Bebé: Wuaaaaa!

Dr.: Su majestad, es una hermosa niña…

Adivina: su cabello… esos ojos… esta niña es un demonio!

Dr.: No es tiempo de estupideces…!

Queen: llévatela! Aléjala de mí!

Dr.: Pero su majestad… Su majestad?… Su majestad!

Ama: Su majestad!…

Dr.: toma a la niña, ocúltala en algún lugar. Los demás ayúdenme… Su majestad está muriendo…

Ama: si Doctor.

Adivina: Esa niña… será la perdición del último emperador…

Ginko: Así que la madre murió?

Hiragi: si mi Lady.

Ginko: y la niña?

Hiragi: el Ama no sabía donde llevarla.

Ginko: Donde está?

Hiragi: le pedí a la cocinera que la alimentara, antes de traerla…

Ginko: bien…

Hiragi: su madre no le dio un nombre…

Ginko: (lo mira interrogativamente) y tú, has pensado en uno?

Hiragi: Merai…

Ginko: de donde sacaste ese nombre?

Hiragi:… siempre me gusto…

Once años después.

La Mansión Blanca en KYOTO

Ginko: Donde está la niña? Hiragi

Hiragi: escapó de nuevo

Ginko: Esa niña… siempre que esté cerca nos sobrará la diversión-.-

Hiragi: Pero ya debe irse verdad?

Ginko: ya es hora de que se vaya acostumbrando a vivir con su futuro esposo. Hiragi encuéntrala y prepárala, le espera un largo viaje.

En el mercado de Kyoto. Una pequeña niña de unos 11 años corría por las calles del mercado. Tenía el cabello azul amarrado en dos colas y unos brillantes ojos cafés. Otra, un poco mayor, apenas podía alcanzarla.

Sumei: Kirume-sama!, Kirume-sama! Espéreme, va muy rápido.

Kirume: Sumei-chan apura, tienes que ver esto

Mercader: Vengan acérquese… vengan y vean las hermosas prendas traídas de la lejana región de Kanto. Prendas exquisitas dignas del mismísimo Blue King.

Kirume: eso no parece algo que Asagi-kun elegiría para vestir ^^

Hiragi: otra vez fuera de la mansión Kirume-sama.

Kirume: sensei… yo solo quería ver las cosas que traen del oeste.

Hiragi: si eso es lo que desea, su deseo se verá cumplido.

Kirume: sensei… (Su expresión se torna triste)… Onee-sama…. Onee-sama ya no me quiere con ella?

Hiragi: Kirume-sama…

Kirume: (una lágrima se desliza lentamente por su mejilla, pero su rosto se torna sombrío y su boca esboza una sonrisa casi maligna) no importa… siempre supe que se cansaría de mi tarde o temprano… Adonde iré?

Hiragi: es hora de que empiece a vivir con su prometido… en Suou.

Kirume: (bajando la cabeza, mirando al piso en forma pensativa) Shuri… hace tres años que no lo veo…

Hiragi y Kirume se encuentran en la mansión, Kirume esta alistando su equipaje.

Kirume: Hiragi-sensei, recuerdas que color era mi cabello la última vez que vi a Shuri-kun?

Hiragi: Blanco.

Kirume: Blanco… no lo recordaba… y mis ojos?

Hiragi: azules si no me equivoco…

Kirume: mmm si creo que ya lo recuerdo, me veía como Onee-sama… - Onee-sama… siempre tuve curiosidad sobre a quién elegirías como mi esposo… Shuri… sí creo que lo prefiero a él… aunque los extraño a ambos – Je je je… será divertido volver a verlo… Shuri-kun…

En la cocina.

Cocinera: Sumei-chan, es cierto que Kirume-sama se va?

Sumei: Si… Hiragi-sama dice que se va a la ciudad de Suou donde el Red King

Esclavo: así que al fin la Sra. Decidió quién se quedará con la Srta.

Cocinera: no eso estaba decidido hace mucho… desde que ambos nacieron… él es el Red King y ella… nació como un demonio rojo. Incluso el Emperador la temió al nacer, por eso la trajeron aquí donde el Emperador no se atrevería a tocarla.

Sumei: - Suzumi-san cómo sabes esas cosas?- me dejaran acompañar a Kirume-sama, debo alistar mis cosas…

Esclavo: no t envidio, dicen que el Red King es terrible y que se entretiene matando esclavos

Ama: Además… él es el hijo maldito del Emperador… no tardara en haber problemas desde las arenas de Suou… lo siento… en los huesos… en mi carne… en… … …

Cocinera: se quedó dormida de nuevo -.-¡

Sumei: no me importa lo que digan… viajar con Srta. será grandioso…

Se dice que Kirume es la hija de una de las concubinas del Emperador, no es hija de él por lo cual su madre la ocultó. Kirume nació con una hermosa cabellera rojiza y ojos como rubís con la profecía de ser un demonio de la traición de la concubina. Se dice que el Emperador le teme, pues nació con ese color en los ojos el mismo día que proclamo al menor de sus hijos Red King.

La concubina acudió a la hija del Emperador, porque sabía que él no la buscaría ahí, Ginko la acepto con gusto, porqué no aceptar al demonio de su padre? Desde entonces Kirume ha vivido en la Mansión Blanca.

Cuarto de Kirume

Kirume: Iras conmigo Onee-sama?

Ginko: No, irás con Sumei.

Kirume: Y Hiragi-sensei?

Ginko: Irás sola, confío en que llegaras bien, Shuri ya fue avisado así que te estará esperando. Quisiera ir contigo, pero hay asuntos que requieren mi presencia en Kyoto, estarás bien.

Kirume: Onee-sama… algún día volveré a Kyoto?

Ginko: tal vez, algún día nos veamos de nuevo Kirume pero no creo que regreses a Kyoto.

Kirume: -por qué todos me desechan? Acaso soy una carga para todos? Shuri… él me desechara también?-

En el carruaje.

Sumei: Kirume-sama, Kirume-sama, mire el desierto.

Kirume:- El desierto… es enorme… como el océano… arena, es todo lo que hay aquí, todo está rodeado de arena… alguien se podría perder aquí y seguramente nadie lo encontraría… jamás…Onee-sama… quieres que me pierda para siempre?-

Sumei: Kirume-sama, el viaje tardará unos días y el cochero dice que tendremos que regresar al pueblo pues se acerca una tormenta de arena.

Kirume: no, tardaremos demasiado, paremos aquí y acampemos – acampar en el desierto será interesante-.

En el campamento

Sumei: Kirume-sama desea más agua? De comer?

Kirume: No gracias, deseo descansar ya, retírate.

Sumei: si mi Lady.

Kirume:- las estrellas se ven mejor de aquí, hasta juraría que se ven más estrellas que en Kyoto… … Odio la arena, se mete en todas partes, incluso en la boca, es como si estuviera viva, se mueve, no puede quedarse quieta… -

Mientras la pequeña Kirume está sumida en sus pensamientos la tormenta de arena los alcanza. La tienda de Kirume se suelta y es arrastrada por el viento con Kirume en ella. El viento sacude brutalmente la carpa, la peluca blanca que oculta la "vergüenza" de Kirume se pierde en el torbellino de arena y cosas… todo dentro la carpa se mueve para todos lados. Kirume intenta escapar pero una de las cuerdas q tensaban la carpa está enredada en su cintura, aun así sigue luchando por escapar hasta que un baúl dentro de la carpa la golpe y pierde el conocimiento. La carpa se enreda en la palmera de un pequeño oasis, casi desconocido para los que habitan las cercanías. La tormenta para, Kirume aun se encuentra enredada en la carpa, inconciente. Pasan las horas hasta que un muchacho de unos 12 años encuentra la carpa.

-: Otou-san, ven aquí parece que la tormenta arrastró algo.

Mientras revisaba las cosas regadas alrededor es cucha un sonido que viene de debajo de la carpa. Suavemente levanta la carpa.

-: Tatara-sama ayúdame, hay alguien aquí.

Suavemente desenredan a la niña. Era diferente a todas las personas que Tatara conocía, Tez blanca como perla y su cabello rojo como fuego, calculaba que no era mucho menor que él, le causaba mucha curiosidad. Después de liberarla la llevaron rápidamente a Byaako, allí Nagi se hizo cargo de curarla.

Kirume: - donde estoy? (mirando a ambos lados) que es este lugar?

Al cuarto entra una niña con un tarro de agua.

Sarasa: al fin despertaste, Nagi ya se estaba preocupando. Dormiste por casi una semana.

Kirume: - esta niña quien es-

Sarasa: toma un poco de agua, debes estar sedienta. Tatara-sama te encontró en el desierto, debiste haber sido arrastrada por la tormenta… no es bueno acampar cuando se acerca una tormenta de arena, sabes?

Kirume: dónde estoy?

Sarasa: estas en Byaako, mi hermano t trajo aquí. Encontramos muchas de tus cosas, pero no encontramos a nadie más… viajabas sola?

Kirume: (casi como un murmullo) viajaba?... a donde iba?...(tomándose la cabeza)

Sarasa: estas bien?

Kirume: no lo recuerdo… no c lo que pasó… no lo c…

Sarasa: tranquila Merai… ese es tu nombre verdad?... estaba gravado en el medallón que traes contigo.

Kirume: (cogiendo el medallón) Me…ra…i… mi nombre?...

Sarasa: …

Kirume: no lo sé… no lo recuerdo (levanta la mirada con ojos llorosos mira a Sarasa) no lo recuerdo

Sarasa: (agachándose y abrazándola) no t preocupes, aquí estarás a salvo hasta que lo recuerdes todo…

Así Kirume (por ahora Merai) se quedó en Byaako sin saber quién era ni adonde se dirigía antes de que Tatara la encontrara.

En la ciudad de Suou

Sumei: Mi Sr. Lo sentimos mucho, la buscamos por todas partes… pero no hay rastro de Kirume-sama.

Shuri: imposible… - Kirume donde estas?- Gral. Kazaan, organice un grupo de búsqueda, debemos encontrarla.

Kazaan: si Sr.

Shuri: - habrá escapado… Onee-sama dijo que estaba ansiosa por venir… pero Kirume nunca le gusto este arreglo-

Después de varios días de búsqueda sin señales de Kirume Shuri aun no se había dado por vencido, no había rastro de ella, era como si el desierto se la hubiera tragado. A pesar del empeño del rey la gente perdió la esperanza de encontrarla y, a pesar de seguir el grupo de búsqueda revisando el desierto no buscaron tan exhaustivamente en adelante.

Mientras tanto en Byaako. Han pasado ya tres años desde que Kirume se quedó a vivir con Nagi, al cual ayudaba y aprendía junto con Sarasa. Rápidamente se convirtió en parte de la comunidad todos la querían, especialmente Tatara, siempre que podía iba a visitarla y a caminar con ella.

Sarasa: Merai-chan* Tatara-sama te busca

*Nota: desde ahora me referiré a Kirume como Merai.

Tatara: Es Onii-chan Sarasa… Y yo… vine… a visitarlas…. A ambas.

Sarasa: Ta… Onii-chan no me engañas, además yo no quiero ir a caminar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero estoy segura que a Merai le encantaría salir con Tatara-sama.

Merai: (que se encontraba al costado de Sarasa todo el tiempo) Sarasa-chan no digas esas cosas…

Tatara: entonces tampoco quieres ir a caminar?

Merai: No!, digo sí, quiero decir… no era mi intención decir eso, si me gustaría salir a caminar con Tatara-sama… … … y Sarasa-chan

Sarasa: pero yo estoy muy ocupada así que salgan y caminen ustedes (empujando a ambos hacia la puerta).

Tatara: Sarasa y tu se llevan muy bien…

Merai: si ella es muy buena conmigo… y paciente… es que a veces soy muy torpe.

Tatara: tu? No parece, siempre te ves muy cuidadosa en todo lo que haces

Merai: (sonrojada) Tatara-sama observa lo que hago?

Tatara: (sonrojado y algo exaltado) quiero decir cuando t visito y a veces sirves la comida… eres muy cuidadosa al hacerlo

Merai: (riendo) Tatara-sama estas sonrojado?

Tatara: llámame Tatara, y bueno hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace un tiempo ya… (Tomando la mano de Merai) hace ya tres años que vives aquí verdad?

Merai: tres años ya?... creo que fue toda mi vida… - es porque es todo lo que recuerdo, los tres años que estoy en Byaako-

Tatara: estas bien?, disculpa no quería ponerte triste…

Merai: no estoy triste. Creo que fue lo más maravilloso haber sido encontrada por Tatara-sa… por ti, y vivir en Byaako… aunque aun no recuerdo nada antes de eso…

Tatara: siento no poder ayudarte a encontrar tu pasado

Merai: ^^ pero el pasado no importa, el presente y el futuro es lo que debe importar…

Tatara: es de eso de lo que quería hablarte. Tu sabes que todos dicen que soy el…

Merai: el "hijo del destino"…

Tatara: si eso… todos esperan que los libere de la tiranía del Emperador y de sus hijos…

Merai: tienes… … miedo?

Tatara: no, no es eso… y a la vez… tal vez un poco… (La mira sonriendo) se que me esperan feroces batallas pero no tengo miedo de mi enemigo (su rostro se torna un tanto sombrío)… temo… temo por la seguridad de los que deje atrás…

Merai: Byaako siempre estará bien protegida… además todos en la aldea te seguirán a donde vayas…

Tatara: aun así… estaré lejos…

Merai: no me digas que temes extrañar tu casa Tatara…

Tatara: temo extrañarte tanto que no pueda cumplir con mi destino…

Merai: (sorprendida)

Tatara:(la mira a los ojos y la abraza) temo estar lejos tanto tiempo q t olvides de mi, temo… temo jamás poderte tener en mis brazos…

Merai: Tatara… (lo abraza, cierra los ojos y se recuesta en su hombro)

Tatara: por eso quería… necesitaba decírtelo… quiero que vengas conmigo, que estés siempre conmigo…

Merai: -yo también Tatara… Pero (se aleja un poco) no sabes quién soy, ni yo sé quien soy… tal vez no soy lo q crees…

Tatara: no me importa quién seas… siempre y cuando estés a mi lado…

Merai: siempre estaré a tu lado y te ayudare, te ayudare a cambiar éste país, lo juro (en ese momento ambos se miran a los ojos y se besaron)

Regresan al pueblo tomados de la mano.

-: Mira Tatara-sama esta de la mano de Merai-chan!

-: siempre pensé que esos dos hacían una linda pareja.

-: Oh que lastima que Tatara-sama ya haya elegido novia

Desde ese día Merai y Tatara pasaban más tiempo juntos, ella iba a verlo entrenar y alentarlo, él la visitaba cuando podía a la casa de Nagi.

Hasta que… Una noche

Sarasa: Merai despierta… despierta!

Merai: que es ese ruido?

Sarasa: son los caballos del Red King

Merai: Tatara!

Nagi: Merai, sarasa no hagan ruido… … espera Merai!

Merai salió corriendo para encontrarse con Tatara arrodillado frente al Gral. Kazaan. Sus ojos se encontraron. Merai lloraba. Tatara sonrió, luego cerró los ojos y la espada del Gral. Kazaan cayó.

Para Merai el segundo que tardó la espada en atravesar el cuello de Tatara, pareció una eternidad, su corazón latía rápidamente, sus miembros se sentían pesados, pero a la vez se sentía efímera, como si no existiera. Sintió un vacío en el corazón y de repente todo se oscureció.

-: ******-chan, ******-chan…. Mira lo que Onee-sama trajo del Oeste para ti.

Merai: -quién es?... quién me habla… es a mi?

-: deje de molestarla, no ve que está enferma

-: seguro se enfermo por verte.

-: Silencio.

-: Sensei...

-: ya ya, niños no peleen aquí, no ven que necesita descansar?

Merai: Onee-sama?...

-: ahora pequeña abre los ojos… es hora de despertar.

Merai abre los ojos y todo a su alrededor se quemaba, y parado frente a ella estaba Tatara apunto de montar a Yato.

Merai: Tatara…

Nagi: Merai aquí estas, me tenías preocupado…

Merai: Tatara… Tatara… (Las miradas de 'Tatara' y Merai se cruzaron, y por un instante ambas se reconocieron) esa es…

Nagi: no lo digas, no ahora… hablaremos de eso luego, por ahora hay que escapar con los demás…

Merai: debo… debo ayudar… debo sacar a todos de aquí… ESCUCHENME TODOS, SIGANME, CON CALMA… DEBEMOS ESCAPAR RAPIDO, SOLO LLEVEN LO QUE PUEDAN CARGAR…

Nagi: - Merai… tu estrella está al lado de la del 'niño del destino'… -

Merai junto con Kakujin evacuaron a todo el pueblo antes de que quedara enterrada.

Sarasa regresa donde Nagi, Kakujin y Merai se encontraban.

Kakujin: hiciste muy bien alejándolos del pueblo, logramos sacar a todos.

Tatara: /cuando Sarasa esté como de Tarata usare este nombre, cuando esté como Sarasa será Sarasa/ que alivio, (cruza miradas con Merai) Merai yo no…

Merai: juré ayudarte a cambiar este país y lo haré no imparta lo que suceda… mientras pueda pelear estaré a tu lado.

Ageha: bonito discurso, pero ahora debemos pensar en otras cosas

Tatara: Ageha…

/como en teoría para leer este fic deben haber leído el manga o por lo menos visto el anime no copiare los diálogos, simplemente haré un pequeño resumen de lo que sucede hasta que Kirume/Merai vuelva a intervenir/

Sarasa recupera la espada de Byaako del fuerte del Red King pero es herida por una flecha. Ahora debe recuperarse antes de realizar su venganza.

En las aguas termales

Merai: si no te quedas quieta no podre vendarte.

Sarasa: la venda me aprieta demasiado y me lastimas.

Merai: que paso con ese valiente guerrero que fue a recuperar la espada…

Sarasa: (un tanto melancólica) Merai, no te molesta que haya tomado el nombre de mi hermano?

Merai: te hubiese golpeado si no lo hubieses hecho. Solo te pido algo a cambio.

Sarasa: qué?

Merai: déjame pelear a tu lado, a tu hermano no le podía pedir esto, pero tú no t puedes negar… (su rostro se torna serio) déjame matar al Red King

Sarasa: Merai…

Merai: él me ha quitado todo… no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, lo único que tengo… tenía… era él, la aldea… y ahora… son sólo… arena…

Sarasa: Merai… yo…

Merai: sé q estoy siendo egoísta, sé q él también te los robo… pero yo…

Sarasa: está bien.

Merai: Sarasa…

Sarasa: entiendo como t sientes… y… yo también quiero matar al Red King… (la mira con una sonrisa melancólica) pelearemos juntas y lo derrotemos juntas.

Merai: (sonriendo) de acuerdo… puedo compartir eso contigo ^^. Ahora… yo me quedaré un poco más pero tu deberías regresar Nagi querrá arreglar el vendaje q t puse ^^.

Sarasa: no tardes demasiado…

Merai: no te preocupes, solo estaré un poco más.

Sarasa regresa al campamento mientras Merai se queda en las aguas termales. Ahí llega Shuri…

Shuri: Pensé que los animales y yo éramos los únicos que conocíamos este lugar

Merai: - él, él…. Me vio… -

Shuri: ver mujeres desnudas no es algo nuevo para mí, no dejes que eso te moleste… pero no puedo llamarte mujer con ese busto tan pequeño.

Merai: eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Shuri: Apresúrate y sal, mi caballo debe entrar.

Merai: no puedo… mi ropa esta a tu lado…

El caballo entró al agua con ella…

Shuri: ja ja ja… cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí dentro?

Merai: ya te dije no me importa. – realmente si -… sólo tu caballo va a entrar?

Shuri: Es para curar una vieja herida. Cuando Toki corre por aquí, no hay caballo que lo iguale.

Merai: Has intentado enterrar un pepino?

Shuri: pepino? El vegetal?

Merai: acaso hay otro?... si tu fríes y entierras un pepino la herida se pasa a él.

Shuri: solo tontos pasan esas supersticiones

Merai: yo también pienso lo mismo, pero el punto es la actitud.

Shuri: entonces el punto es autosatisfacción. (le pasa su ropa) Está bien, ya sal antes de que hiervas.

Merai: no voltees, no voltees

Merai sale y se cubre, pero Shuri voltea y la jala hasta que ambos caen al piso, él sobre ella.

Shuri: a todas las mujeres les gusta cuando hago esto.

El movimiento de Shuri sorprendió a Merai.

Merai: ALEJATE! (Golpeando a Shuri) No me pongas a la altura de tus mujeres!

Shuri: seguro, ninguna otra mujer me ha golpeado… Yo soy Shuri y tu?

Merai:… Merai

Shuri: vendrás mañana?

Merai: para nada. Adios!

Shuri: nos vemos mañana.- por favor, ven mañana-

Al día siguiente, Merai andaba distraída, como en otro mundo.

Sarasa: Merai… estas bien? Estas rara desde que regresaste de las aguas termales.

Merai: oh?... no es nada… solo… no, nada (sonrisa)

Sarasa: es Onii-chan?

Merai: (sorprendida)… Ta.. Tatara – no estaba pensando en él… estaba pensando en… Shuri –

Sarasa: vamos sube tu ánimo, a Onii-chan no le gustaría verte así, a él le gustaba verte sonreír ^^

Merai: Sarasa… yo… …

Nagi: Tatara… ven a que revise tus vendajes.

Merai: yo… iré a las aguas termales.

En las aguas termales.

Merai: -no vienes, ah? –

Shuri llega y la abraza por detrás, Merai reacciona y lo golpea de nuevo en la nariz.

Shuri: tu eres la única mujer que me ha hecho sangrar la nariz.

Merai: ESO FUE TU CULPA!

Shuri: viniste a verme?

Merai: no, yo… no (sonrojada)

Shuri: bueno, yo si vine verte.

Merai: - mmm – Toma, para tu caballo. Son hierbas, pon las en la herida y se pondrá mejor. Así funciona en las personas. Adios.

Shuri: Merai… ven conmigo, te daré lujo inimaginado.

Merai: no estoy interesada en lujos… yo, debo matar a quien mató a mí… familia. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

Shuri: venganza… con esos pequeños bracitos?... pero debe ser divertido tener una familia a la que quieras vengar.

Merai: tú no tienes familia?

Shuri: un estúpido, snob, borracho, bueno-para-nada como padre, dos hermanos sin talento que me sobrecargan. Así que depende de mí hacer algo de mí… … Aquellos que estén correctos, serán los que vencerán al final. Buena suerte vengando a tu familia.

Merai: si, buena suerte para ambos ^^. Adiós.

Shuri: espera, espera. La próxima te traeré algo en forma de pago pero mientras tanto… toma (y besa a Merai)

Merai: (se aparta) IDIOTA! No quiero volverte a ver nunca más.(sale) – No sé qué clase de niño rico es ese…. Pero ese beso… no fue como besar a Tatara… … porque le dije que eran mi familia…-

Shuri: si… es cierto… debo vencer. Él que gobierne Japón será el Red King Shuri.

Kazaan capturo a Yunoka (que si está enamorada de Tatara) y a otros más, así que Tatara, Ageha, Kakujin, Merai y Nagi preparan un ataque para liberarlos. En el camino se topan con una viejita y la mamá de Makun hace una tumba para Sarasa…

Merai se aleja, un tanto extrañada… se sentía extraña… no podía dejar de pensar en Shuri. Llega al pozo y se encuentra con él.

Merai: - hay alguien en el pozo,… es… es… Shuri!. No puede ser que está haciendo el aquí?...- Hola

Shuri: Merai! Siempre nos encontramos alrededor del agua.

Merai: que vas ha hacer? Traes un caballo diferente esta vez.

Shuri: Tengo algunos asuntos que solucionar por aquí, pero estoy muy ocupado, y tu?

Merai: Iré ha enfrentar a mi enemigo.

Shuri: ya veo, entonces toma esto (le coloca una pitita con una pequeña bolsita alrededor del cuello) Mi mejor amigo me dio esto como un amuleto. Hay algún tipo de semilla adentro. Me dijeron que la plante cuando encontrara un buen lugar, para aumentar la vegetación.

Merai: Gracias. Eso es lo que siempre he querido, un país lleno de vegetación.

Shuri: me gustaría hacer ese país. Véngate y sobrevive. Te veré en las aguas termales esta noche.

Merai: DIJE QUE NO IRE

Shuri: me gusta verte allí.

…

Cuando Merai llega al campamento ya todo estaba planeado. Atacarían cuando el ejército pase por el pequeño puente colgante.

Sarasa: por qué tardaste tanto?

Merai: yo… quería tener listo esto (y se coloca encima un mantón negro que le tapa el cuerpo entero) si el enemigo se percata de que soy mujer me creerán una debilidad. No quiero darles ese gusto. Además esto ocultara mi cabello, es bastante llamativo.

Kakujin: negro no es un color para el desierto.

Merai: es el color del luto – debo estar de luto - además desde hoy seré la sombra de Tatara ^^

Sarasa: ok ^^

Kakujin: no estoy tan de acuerdo con esta situación… entiendo q Sarasa tenga que pelear pero tu Merai… Nagi ayúdame con esto.

Nagi: lo siento Kakujin, es su decisión. Tengan mucho cuidado…

Merai: muchas gracias Nagi ^^ (lo abraza)

Al día siguiente, el plana iba a la perfección hasta que Sarasa no pudo contener su ira y se abalanzo prematuramente contra el Red King. Al final muere Yunoka y el abuelo de sarasa. No sin antes decirle que reúna las cuatro espadas y que vaya a la isla Sakura.

Esa noche Shuri estaba esperando a Merai en las aguas termales pero no podía… habían fallado y Sarasa la necesitaba.

Sarasa: lo arruine todo… (llorando)

Merai: … no t preocupes, la siguiente no fallaremos – no t dejare fallar –

Afuera

Kakujin: no Hisha-san, no es buen momento. Por ahora Tatara desea estar solo.

Merai: debemos irnos

Sarasa: ?

Merai: tenemos q alejarnos… todo esto ha sido demasiado rápido, Sarasa. Debemos… hay que pensar… - Shuri, lo siento aquí me necesitan- nadie estará seguro con nosotras…

Sarasa: te envidio Merai

Merai: ¿?

Sarasa: yo estoy aquí tratando de ser mi hermano, pero no puedo dejar de llorar, en cambio tú, tú te ves tan fuerte. Quisiera poder ser así.

Merai: no, es una maldición. Yo te envidio Sarasa. (ambas se miran y sonríen)

Al día siguiente.

Nagi: 'Por favor, necesitamos estar solos por algún tiempo. Lo sentimos.'

En la ciudad de Suou

Sarasa: t pasa algo Merai?

Merai: siento como si hubiese llegado a donde debí haber estado largo tiempo atrás.

Sarasa: tal vez aquí haya algo de tu pasado. Tal vez tu familia esté aquí…

Merai: no lo creo, siento como si … (levanta la mirada hacia la ciudad) como si no hubiese querido llegar…

Sarasa: problemas… un punto de registro

Merai: Tranquila, solo somos dos CHICAS visitando la gran ciudad ^^

Sarasa: tienes razón…

Sra: aun así no las dejaran pasar si un pasaporte… por todo eso de Tatara.

Merai: Pasaporte :S

Sra: si quieren pueden venir con nosotras ^^ Si a la Sra no le molesta.

Kichou: por mi está bien, pueden venir como mis doncellas.

Sarasa y Merai: - que hermosa mujer –

Guardia: el pase anual para Madam Buterfly y sus 15 acompañantes… un momento. Uds son 17!

Kichou: encontré a mis hijas perdidas en el camino…

Guardia: es Kichou-san…. Tu danza es lo máximo…

La caravana pasa el punto sin problemas. Ya dentro la ciudad Merai y Sarasa no pueden con su asombro, la ciudad es mas majestuosa de lo q imaginaban. Después de la estupefacción inicial, Merai y Sarasa tratan de ayudar armando las tiendas, pero terminan ayudando a Mario, un pequeño niño que iba en la caravana, ha hacer travesuras sin querer, así que los tres son enviados a hacer las compras. Mario es atrapado por un guardia robando billeteras.

Guardia: pequeño ladronzuelo voy a aplastarte (lo toma de la cabeza)

Sarasa: (le tira un tomate) no t atrevas a ponerle un dedo!

Guardia: que es lo q estás haciendo pequeña

Merai: que parece gorilon, solo queríamos q probaras la frescura de los tomates ^^ (tirando otro tomate)

Guardia: las mataré

Shidou: detente ahí, ese comportamiento es muy infantil.

Guardia: per…perdón.

Sarasa: disculpe la molestia.

Shidou: - ese amuleto- (mirando el cuello de Merai) Eso…

Kichou: Shidou-chan mis niñas te han causado algún problema?

Shidou: Kichou estas en la ciudad? Las veré luego ^^ (Shidou se aleja)

Kichou: esperaba tu sobreprotección usual, pero deberías saber mejor que nadie q no debes hacer una escena. Tatara…

Sarasa: MM!

Merai:… Kichou-sama… no … Ageha-sama ^^

Sarasa: Ageha?

Ageha: Aun no te das cuenta que soy yo?

Sarasa: …como te diste cuenta Merai. (ya alejadas de Ageha)

Merai: no me di cuenta si no hasta que estuve muy cerca y olí su colonia.

Sarasa: lo reconociste por el olor?

Merai: simplemente lo olí y pensé en Ageha ^^

Mientras tanto en el palacio, Shuri recibía órdenes del Emperador de regresar a Kyoto, lo cual enfado a Shuri y mando a matar al emisario. Luego llega Shidou pidiendo permiso para hacerse cargo de Tatara y para preguntar que fue del amuleto que él le regalo, a lo que Shuri le contaba de sus encuentros con Merai, muy a grandes rasgos.

Shidou: Shuri, que paso con el amuleto que t di?

Shuri: se lo di a alguien

Shidou: a una linda chica? Eso es tan tuyo ^^

Shuri: ella me rechazó

Shidou: existe realmente alguien que te rechace?

Shuri: bueno… dijo que iría a vengar a sus padres… me pregunto si habrá logrado regresar.

Shidou: mmm ^^

En el campamento de Madame Buterfly.

Mientras Mario contaba el encuentro con el guardia.

Sarasa: Ageha… existe alguna manera de llegar a Kyushu?

Ageha: No por el momento, he puesto a la tropa a acampar porque yo tampoco puedo pasar.

Luego Ageha le presenta a Sarasa a Shimbashi (el pequeño búho q ella lleva siempre en el hombro). Ageha concibe un plan para que Tatara y Merai lleguen a Kyushu. Así las muchachas se vuelven parte de las coristas de Madame. En una distracción en el baile ambas salen de escena, van al campamento…(Mario fue capturado por los guardias al mencionar q conocía a Tatara)

Sra: tomen estas velas para el camino.

Merai: Sarasa, guárdalas y úsalas sabiamente.

Sarasa: Merai! No vendrás?

Merai: se que debemos llegar a Kyushu, pero no podemos dejar a Mario en manos de la guardia. Tu debes llegar a Kyushu yo, llegaré después, aunque tenga que ir nadando.

De esta manera, sarasa fue a cruzar la cueva mientras Merai fue a buscar a Mario…

Sarasa cruza el túnel y se encuentra con Rashiu de Suzaku el dueño de la segunda espada. Al salir se entera del falso Tatara y decide ir a buscarlo. Se encuentra con que Kakuji pasó por ahí y como vio q Tatara era falso siguió su camino. Siguió al falso Tatara hasta Daizou. Allí se encontró con Merai quien siguió con la farsa de Hayato. Al final la farsa se rebeló y murieron la mayoría de los seguidores de Hayato. Sarasa logró salvarlo. Así Hayato se unió al duo.

Hayato: siempre pensé que eras hombre.

Sarasa y Merai se miran asustadas.

Hayato: digo, la sombra de Tatara, uno asume que es un hombre no t parece?

Merai: esa es la idea ^_^

Tatara: qué paso con Mario?

Merai: lo dejaron libre…

Tatara: así nada más?

Merai: Dijo que sólo se estaba tratando de ganarse una comida gratis y le creyeron - será mejor no preocupar a Sarasa con Ageha, estoy segura que él sabe cómo salir de eso-.

Tatara: que bueno… me preocupaba.

Merai: lo mejor será que lleguemos pronto a Isla Sakura

En el camino son capturados por piratas. Después de que Tatara se presentara deciden hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida, ahí Chacha lo reta a Tatara a un juego de bebida. Pero sarasa nunca a tomado, así que Merai se ofrece a sustituirla.

Sarasa: (en susurros) tu tomas, Merai?

Merai: no lo sé, pero el aroma me es muy familiar… tal vez… antes… debo intentarlo.

Sarasa: esta bien, pero si…

Merai: no perderé. ^^

Después de la 5to vaso Merai no podía seguir y apareció Kakuji para reemplazarla. Al final Zaki detuvo el enfrentamiento. Kakuji queda inconciente y Sarasa se disculpa…

Mientras están cuidando a Kakuji, el loro de Shuri aparece en la ventana. Merai rápidamente se lo lleva sin que nadie se de cuenta, cuando está lejos de todos escribe una carta corta a Shuri.

Merai:(escribiendo) querido Shuri…. No, muy formal… Shuri: Hoy conoci a una mujer increíble, bebi por primera vez… creo. Recuperé a alguien muy importante. Hasta la próxima. Merai. (llevando el ave a la ventana) ahora ve con Shuri.

Ave: no dudes. No t des por vencida, solo se la mejor y pelea!

Merai: eso … eso es lo que Shuri diría ^^

Merai regreso a donde estaban todos y se encontró con una Sarasa decidida en retar a Chacha en el baile de la muerte.

Sarasa: Lo haré, no importa lo que digas.

Merai: confío en ti. Si es lo que has decidido yo t segundo.

Sarasa: ^^ Merai

Al día siguiente Chacha y Sarasa se enfrentan en el baile de la muerte. En medio de la palea un temblor hizo que sarasa perdiera el equilibrio y Chacha aprovecha el momento y logra botarla al mar, pero Sarasa sale del agua montada en un tiburón y logra arrastrar a Chacha de regreso al agua con ella. De esta manera Sarasa gana el reto y los piratas se unen a Tatara

El temblor hizo visible el escondite, así los encontró la nave del clan Shoujou quienes pedían entregar a Tatara. También apareció la Red Raijin detrás de ellos. Estaban rodeados. Lograron tomar la nave del clan Shoujou pero llego la Red Navy Fuujin. Sin poder escapar se ven forzados a abandonar el barco y ocultarse un una cueva que empieza a llenarse de agua. Pero para salvar la situación llega Kagerou con un mensaje de Ageha. Sarasa decide ir a buscar los cañones que se encuentran en la nave principal del Clan Shoujou, Zaki decide ir con ella y Merai también. Con el tope de una hora Sarasa, Merai y Zaki se lanzan a nadar a través de los barcos enemigos y tomar uno.

Pero aun con todo en su contra sarasa logra poner a la Fuujin en contra del clan Shoujou. En eso la isla Sakura empieza a resurgir de su tumba marina.

Mientras tanto en Suou Shuri recibe la carta de Merai mientras trata de conocer la situación de Shidou. En eso llega la princesa Senjuu, la esposa de Shidou quien le pide que vaya a ayudar a Shidou con la poderosa nave Kurenai. Shuri acepta pero ni mas se aleja de la ciudad, un traidor que complotaba con el Blue King ataca a una de las naves extrajeras haciendo que estas ataquen la ciudad. Shuri se ve obligado a destruir su nave para paliar el ataque enemigo. Así se queda sin medios para ir a ayudar a Shidou.

De vuelta con Tatara Merai logra atisbar el ave de Shuri y la carta le trae esperanza.

Tatara: mira el mar, esta rojo e hirviendo.

Merai: no creo que el mar este en nuestra contra, es mas creo que la isla Sakura nos esta alentando.

Tatara: a veces me sorprendes. Tienes razón, asi es como todo comenzó verdad? Como nos lo conto Nagi primero el fuego luego todo se volvió verde.

Merai: (escribiendo) para Shuri: recibí tu carta. En este momento la Isla Sakura está resurgiendo delante de mí. Grandes llamas rojas se pueden ver y se escucha tronar. Torzos de piedra y ceniza caen. Es como si estuviera viendo el principio de los tiempos. Algún día… creo que plantaré las semillas que me diste de tu mejor amigo en la Isla Sakura. Merai.

Del lado de Shidou no se veía tan bien. Fuuji y Raijin fueron semi destruidas se ve obligado a retirarse.

La nave del clan Shoujou albergaba a toda la villa de Suzaku, por eso todos ayudan en su reconstrucción. Mientras reconstruyen ocultos mar a dentro una pequeña nave se aproxima con noticias sobre Ageha. Sarasa Hayato y Merai deciden ir a ver si es cierto lo que el extraño dice. Pero se encuentran con una trampa de la que es difícil escapar y para mejorarlo todo más temblores por el resurgimiento de la isla Sakura, destruyen el lugar. Al final Shidou se encuentra cara a cara con Tatara y se da cuenta que es una mujer, pero antes que pueda asestar el golpe mortal 'la sombra de Tatara' aparece, esquiva el golpe pero este logra quitarle el turbante y su melena roja se muestra.

Merai: este será el día de tu muerte

Shidou: fuego… en los ojos… tal como te describen…

Merai: Tatara… vete! Yo me encargare de él.

Tatara: Merai!

Merai: busca a Hayato y vete! Estaré justo tras de ti!

Shidou: como vas a vencerme sin armas…

Merai: ciertamente no escuchaste todo sobre mi… las sombras no necesitan armas…

Shidou intenta herirla con la espada, pero Merai es más rápida. Mientras ambos pelean, Sarasa encuentra a Hayato inconciente con la pierna atrapada bajo una piedra.

Shidou se mueve rápido para evadir los golpes de Merai, ya ha visto esos movimientos antes… pero donde? Vuelve a intentar golpearla… esos ojos ya los ha visto antes. Se mueve más rápido, ataca, lo logra… no, no la ha herido, solo a rasgado su túnica, pero el esquivar el golpe obligo a Merai a hacer un movimiento imprevisto y perdió el equilibrio y cae enfrente de Shidou. Él está listo para dar el golpe final pero entonces mira su cuello, asomándose por el corte está el amuleto, el de Shuri, en la sombra de Tatara… y en la duda Hayato logra disparar una flecha directamente al cuello de Shidou. Merai esta completamente quieta, bañada en sangre, no escucha los gritos de Sarasa, no siente el temblor de la tierra, algo en ella no la deja moverse, lo conocía… lo puede sentir, no lo recuerda, solo lo sabe ella lo conocía, antes de Madame Buterfly, antes de Tatara ella conocía a Shidou.

Tatara: Merai! Todo se derrumba, hay q salir de aquí….

Merai: derrumbe… si todo se derrumba… soy Merai?... quien soy?...

Hayato: Tatara no t acerques! MERAI!debemos salir de aquí!

Merai:… Salir

Ageha: Merai (la levanta) debemos salir de aquí

Merai: Kichou, no… Ageha… yo lo conocía…

Ageha: no es el momento Merai…(mira sus ojos y están como vacios)

Merai: Ageha… todo se cae…

Ageha: es por eso q debemos salir, Merai ayúdame

Sarasa y Hayato fueron salvados por Yato. Ageha se encargo de llevar a Merai con Chacha y los demás, antes de que Sarasa llegue con ellos, y se fue tan rápido como llego. El cuerpo de Shidou llego a Suou, le explicaron a Shuri como murió y él se molesto porque había dudado. Dias después mientras Hayato, Sarasa y Merai se recuperaban, todos los demás construían una nueva villa, llego Senjuu tratando de matar a Tatara por haber matado a Shidou.

Merai: (que aun estaba en shock) Tatara no fue… yo pelee con Shidou… hasta el final… si deseas matarme (se arrodillo delante de ella) …

Tatara: Merai , (la levanta) no deberías estar levantada… (mirando tristemente a Senjuu)

Merai: debes saber que yo pelee por la misma razón por la que tu estas aquí ahora, no espero que lo entiendas, (la mira a los ojo) solo quería que lo sepas.

Sarasa metió a Merai en la carpa, y mientras ella y Nagi discutían por sobre si era correcto dejar ir a Senjuu. Merai simplemente volvió a su shock, sin hablar y sin moverse.

Nagi: Chacha dijo que menciono algo sobre conocer a Shidou de antes.

Sarasa: tu crees que este regresando su memoria.

Nagi: siempre crei que ya debería haber recuperado parte de ella. Supongo que lo mejor será q descanse, y tu deberías ir a hablar con Hayato, se siente culpable por no haber salido en tu defensa como Merai.

Nagi y Sarasa salieron de la habitación, Merai casi instintivamente cogió el silbato y le dio un pequeño soplido, al poco tiempo el ave de Shuri le entrega una pequeña nota. DESEO VERTE…

Merai salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta, era experta en eso. Tomo un caballo y se fue hasta las aguas termales. Ahí espero hasta casi quedarse dormida, entonces llego Shuri, se abrazo de su cintura y se quedo ahí, sumido en su pena. Por varios minutos se quedaron en silencio, Shuri sufria por la muerte de Shidou y Merai también.

Merai: Parece que estas por llorar…

Shuri: he dicho que no estoy llorando. Me pregunto, por qué quería verte. Por qué es que siento como si te conociera de hace mucho tiempo…

Merai: yo también tengo esa sensación a veces… tal ves nos hayamos visto antes.

Entonces la conversación cambia, ambos tranquilos, casi alegres.

Shuri: no quieres ir a Kanto conmigo?

Merai: Kanto? Para que?

Shuri:… trabajo

Merai: como que?

Shuri: vendedor ambulante…

Merai: de qué?

Shuri: todo tipo de cosas y viajar solo se hace aburrido.

Merai: lo siento, no puedo.. 1ro que todo sería peligroso que tu y yo viajáramos solos juntos.

Shuri: por que?

Merai: porque eres un pervertido

Shuri: La nación no prosperaría si los hombre no fueran un poco…

Merai:(se para y se aleja) entonces hazla prospera solo.

Shuri: (la abraza y manosea) seria mejor si te desvistieras…

Merai regreso al campamento más tranquila. Al día siguiente, llegó un emisario del Blue King.


End file.
